thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 45
Digitization #Tong is unconcerned with my imminent demise. How does he know of grays? ##Grays? 51 cliche? Why in antimatter rx area? ##Page: "You couldn't possibly go through with something like that. You'd kill everyone, including yourself! -- Appears to be terrified of Tong's idea. Hears through InfoLink? #Another engie -- "Even the SERAPHIC/8X guys think the reaction is too unstable." ##Grays are clones, think genetic engineered from Roswell ##Antimatter rx -- alien tech. Cloning on 4 #Dead scientist near rx. Heavy radiation in area. The Aquinas Terminal #GOlivaw -- MEverett (RFD 5432A, Cloning Prospectus) ##Everett reqs discussion of plausibility of nanomech aug through cloning. Sparks "considerable interest." ##Careful cultivation of H-type epsilon negative individuals could create an "indefinite number of specimens with immunity factors required for nano-organic material." Attached studies demonstrate a .53% immunoglobin variance after "repeated clonings." ###Others like Ford! Vectors? ##Suggests usage of data gathered by Illuminati in 1940's influenza vacc's to genetically screen for potential couples who could produce desired offspring that could be cloned and raised by parents under carefully supervised conditions. ##"Siblings" would provide redunancy for further experiments. ##Streamline proc enough through accel'd growth and memory implantation. ###Explains JC's age/idea/voice/appearance disparity ##Written in 2020's? Analysis #Tong becomes very matter-of-fact at this point; yeah, those reactors are bombs. Big deal. Oh, and watch out for these aliens coming up. I'm sure you'll get through just fine, JC. Also puzzling is how he knows of the Grays. ##The Grays are the only ones who know how to operate the antimatter reactors safely; they brought the technology with them on arrival to Earth. Why they are only there and not all over A51 is beyond me. They're also very cliched and they, as a group of characters, seem hastily built. ##Further confirmation of JC-as-telephone via his InfoLink. Page shows the first signs of fear at the mention of A51's destruction. #This suggests that the hierarchy is built on not only trust but intelligence, paralleling what was said earlier about Page's advancement through the Illuminati -- he was stopped because he simply wasn't smart enough. ##"Monkey friends" mentioned earlier seems relevant here. Nobody knows the origin of the Grays, and it is never explicitly told. ##"More than cloning" is just the Page augmentation project. #There is a scientist very close to the reactors (perhaps even in the wells, if I recall correctly; never mentioned by the mechanic inside the rx control tower. The Aquinas Terminal The Aquinas Terminal is another pillar to the backstory of the game; containing just a few e-mails, none of which are particularly long, the early workings of the nanoaugmentation project, bovine and Gray experiments, Illuminati dealings, and even leading up to the attack on X-51. The following pages are all from the terminal until noted. #GOlivaw (unknown) to Morgan Everett. ##Everett, at this point, is working on a way to create possible test subjects for the nanoaug program. Unknown who in particular would be interested. ##Suggests taking samples from known H-type Eps negs in the population (Dreamland data wells) and cloning "an indefinite number of specimens" compatible with nanoaugmentation. "Immunoglobin variance" would suggest something related to slight genetic variations despite the cloning process. Could be numbers, could be makeup. ###"Attached studies" suggest that the Majestic 12 labs were all over the globe, not just NYC. Ford may not have been alone. His work may have been an improvement on the original design or something; MJ12 has Paul and I -- it shouldn't be too out of scientific range to repeat and refine the process, should it? ##These are the "Dreamland data wells" or the "Crystal Palace" project. Complete medical and genetic profiles for (almost) every human being on Earth. These are mentioned few times and very far between, and there is little to no mention of them or possibly related conspiracies on the internet. Great work of fiction, if a little terrifying. ##Naturally. ##Both of these are interesting topics, particularly memory implantation; JC's entire childhood was planted into his memory; the only issue is containment -- how could anyone have a synthetic memory built for them, let alone an entire childhood? ###JC doesn't look or sound to be in his 20's (Morpheus quotes him as 23, though he could physically be older and Morpheus has special instructions to handle this information) and his voice is very deep and raspy for that age. Whether that's a product of nanoaugmentation or growth acceleration, I cannot say. ##This document was probably written in the 2020's, around the time of DX3, if I may hazard a guess. This is well before JC was "grown"; assuming it took fewer than 23 years to do so. Page 46 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages